


Top Francis

by ServantSerah



Series: NSFW GoodGardenerAU [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon/Human Relationships, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, GoodGardenerAU, Kissing, NSFW Art, Praise Kink, Top Francis, and a praise GOD, francis is so soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah
Summary: (For my GoodGardenerAU) The first time Francis asked to top for the night.
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: NSFW GoodGardenerAU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681198
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	1. Negotiating

**Author's Note:**

> **CW: none? some lingerie but nothing saucy here actually.  
> **  
>  Please don't repost my art.

The first time Francis asked to take charge in the bedroom Ash is a top and power bottom, she's always in charge. She doesnt mind him taking over every once in a while, she's curios what he'd do but this lady will not go down without a fight. (Hint: You're never fully in charge when with Nanny. She may let you think so, but nope.)  
.  
There will be a part 2 and maaybe a part 3. We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis is taking (95%) of the lead and he's a soft praise king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Please don't repost my art.**  
>  Here's part two. This one's more steamy and while there isn't anything explicit shown (except for a butt), but it's obvious that's they're having sex.

Here's part 2. Did I make something disgustingly cheesy and sweet? Yes. Did it make me feel better and distract me from everthing? Absolutely, so I regret nothing.  
Anyway, in my AU Francis being a top means he is a praise god, so damn soft and sweet and he will worship the absolute shit out of his demon.  
There's some backstory for this drawing down below~

Ash hates many things about herself, her eyes being one of her biggest issues, especially when they go full snake. She often (unintentionally) hides them by avoiding looking at Fran.  
Francis has told her many times how beautiful he finds them and her and how much he loves her, so why does she start crying now? I like to think that sometimes when they get intimate, they kinda synch...spiritually? emotionally? idk how to put it but when they do, Ash can not only feel negative/sinful emotions, but for a bit she can feel EVERY emotion coming from him. She feels his love for her and is just shatters her because she never believed someone would ever love her, especially not as much as he does. I mean, even her Mother abandoned her. (Plus in this AU Hell treated Crowley badly. Like. Really badly, leaving her an emotional wreck. And there was no Azi to help her cope in any way). They've been together for a while at this point but she is still healing, slowly. But she's healing,. With his help. Just as she's helping him heal, too.


End file.
